


When Evil Rains

by Redrikki



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers, Gen, Ghosts, Hostage Situations, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Collection of Umbrella Academy shortschapter 1 - a hostage situation goes sideways.





	When Evil Rains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sholio.

Klaus let out an embarrassing little yelp as the robber grabbed him from behind and pressed a gun to his head. At first glance, it probably seemed like a good plan. His powers were useless in this (or any) situation. As human shields went, Klaus was tall enough to cover most of his captor’s target area, especially if the man lifted him up or crouched down. There was just one thing he hadn’t considered: Klaus had all the same combat training as his siblings. He hooked his foot around the guy’s ankle and prepared to mess up his day when he spotted the knife in Diego’s hand.

“Don’t kill him!” he shouted a second too late.

The knife curved gently past them before slamming into his captor’s back. The force of it knocked Klaus to the ground under his very dead weight. By the time Diego helped him climb out from under his body, his ghost was standing there, frowning in confusion at the knife in what used to be his back.

“Sorry, man. Picked the wrong brother.” Not that there was, strictly speaking, a right brother to take hostage. Best to avoid crime altogether, really. Klaus would say live and learn except this guy wouldn’t be doing either.

“What the hell, Klaus?” Diego punctuated his concern with a caring shove. “You could have been k-k-killed!”

Klaus straightened his uniform. “I had it.” Just because his powers were useless didn’t mean he was. Yeah, he’d had a gun to his head, but he’d been handling it. And his way would have resulted in one less ghost following him around.

“You had it? Vanya would have been more useful.”

“Then maybe next time you should bring her.” Klaus stormed off. It wasn’t like he wanted to be here and his siblings didn’t even need him to be, not really. Ben’s guys were on the ground in pieces and Luther and Allison seemed to have managed theirs. What had he contributed beyond distracting Diego and getting someone killed? 

Slipping inside the bank manager’s office, he light his emergency blunt. “You want a hit?” he offered the ghost. After the morning they’d had, he’d say they’d earned it.


End file.
